Christmas in My Heart
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: A new world, a new Christmas. The TRC gang remembers some of their own past Christmases, and starts to make their little present ones...together. A small gift, no matter how simple, can somehow warm up someone's heart in the cold winter... [TRCxxxHOLiC]


**Christmas in My Heart**

A Tsubasa: - RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE- Christmas one-shot

Written by 4cherryblossoms

_Merry Christmas everyone!!!!_

_Note: TRC CLAMP's work (meaning, I don't own it!)_

♥♥♥

_It's snowing… and outside, there are lots of colored lights… they're so pretty… in this world, they call this occasion Christmas. But for some reason… I feel that this isn't the first time I've experienced Christmas… but no matter how I think about it, I can't remember. I really have to find all my—_

"Hime?" asked a young man, worried look on his face. Sakura was staring blankly out the window. As her attention was called, she turned around.

"Syaoran-kun," she smiled. He handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded in reply, as she stared into her cup.

Then a question was raised. "Syaoran-kun, from where you come from, how do you celebrate Christmas? Is there even Christmas from where you live?"

Syaoran was taken by surprise. He never expected that the princess would ever ask a question such as that.

"A-Anou…" he said. The desert princess looked at him, eager for his story.

♥♥♥

Meanwhile, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona were outside. The two were playing in the snow and Kuro just watched them.

"_Ohohoho!" a young girl laughed to herself as she carefully molded a snowball in her hand. She waited for her target, a young boy in black—a young ninja._

_As he walked, she threw the ball. It hit, straight at his face. Laughing, she hid herself behind one of the many leafless trees in the garden._

_Startled by the sudden 'attack', he turned around and said, "Come out! Face me! Fight like a man, whoever you are!"_

"_Ohohoho… alright then, Kurogane," said the young girl, coming out from behind the tree. "But I'm sad to say I can't fulfill your request of fighting like a man…" she smiled._

"_T-Tomoyo-hime!" he said, surprised. "Sumimasen,"_

"_No, it should be me saying sorry. I startled you."_

"_B-but…" before he could even start a new sentence, the princess threw another snowball at him._

"_Come on Kurogane! Throw one at me!" she said playfully_

"_But Tomoyo-hime…"_

"Don't be such a kill joy Kuro!" –another snowball hit him. This time, at the back of the head. "Kuro-tan!"

He snapped out of his flashback as he turned around. He saw Fai, with Mokona on his shoulder.

"It was you who hit me?" he asked in a serious and somewhat annoyed tone.

Fai laughed. "You know, you should have a little more fun Kuro!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kurogane shouted as he made a snowball in his hand. Aiming at Fai, he then threw it. Fai dodged.

"Fai avoids the snowball!" Mokona commentated

"Hyuu!"

♥♥♥

Tired from all the running and snowball throwing, the trio decided to take a rest for a while. Sitting at a bench outside the small house where they stayed, they started to converse.

"You looked… really serious awhile ago, Kuro-chi." Fai said as he watched more snowflakes fall to the ground.

"I was just… reminiscing."

"Wow… that's a big word Kuro-puu…" Fai said, giving a weak smile. "What were you reminiscing about then?" he asked

"About one Christmas I had back in my world."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your thoughts then, Kuro." Fai replied.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane asked suddenly. He looked up at the sky.

Fai smiled because of the ninja's concern. "Of course Kuro-tan,"

♥♥♥

"_Okaasan… Okaasan!" cried a little boy, around 5 years old. He was shaking an older woman, who lay on the floor, motionless. He sobbed. His mother was gone._

_The present King let out a decree: all other male wizards were to be captured, the women killed, and the children enslaved._

_The little boy cried harder as three strangers took him away. "…okaasan…" he muttered._

_He was taken to the dungeons, and was dumped into an empty cellar._

_Years passed, and Fai had enough of this enslavement. He waited for a chance, then escaped. As he was running in the once busy kingdom of Celes, he bumped into someone._

"_Sorry," he mumbled. Looking up, he saw a man, around thrice his age, who smirked at him. He saw that Fai had something special. He took him in, and Fai learned magic, straight from the king himself._

_But after years of supporting the king, he found out that this king, Ashura, was the same person who had his parents captured and killed years back. With his sorcery he sent Ashura to sleep, with his creation Chii to watch over. He went to see the dimensional witch, Yuko. And again, he escaped._

"Fai…" Mokona mumbled in a soft voice as he watched the mage stare out into the open. Mokona knew what was happening.

♥♥♥

Back inside, Syaoran started to tell about his Christmas in Clow. He was hesitant at first, but was forced because of the princess' continuous prodding.

_I can't tell her the real story… Yuko-san will only wipe it out of her memory if I do so…_ Syaoran thought to himself. "Anou… well, I… uh… when I was young, I had this childhood friend… we'd always spend Christmas evenings together, since all throughout the day she's with her family. We would go up to the towers and watch the snow fall. It was like looking at a snow globe, just that it was bigger… and we were in it… sometimes she'd throw snowballs at me, or we'd go into the fields and make snowmen… every year, she would find something to do… and she always brings me along with her…"

♥♥♥

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, seeing the look on Syaoran's face. "I'm sure that wherever your friend is right now, she also misses that Christmas you both shared. And I'm sure she'll always remember you, no matter how much time passes, or how far you two are," she said smiling. "I know that she'll remember… in her heart and yours." She added.

"Arigatou," he replied. _I hope you would remember… even if I know this is impossible already…_

♥♥♥

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Fai said, as he stood at the door. "Do you two want to come? Let's go walk around. Perhaps we can find one of Sakura-chan's feathers." He added, smiling.

"Let's go!" Mokona chimed in, hopping onto Fai's shoulder.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, and she nodded. A few minutes later, they all walked out of the small house they stayed in.

Walking around the town, they saw many different people, doing many different things. Children were making snowmen, others were throwing snowballs. Some made snow angels, while other were ice skating.

Passing by numerous shops, Sakura suddenly said, "They say Christmas is a time for giving… right? Why don't we get Yuko-san something?" She stopped in front of a shop.

"Hmm… you're right Sakura-chan… but what should we get the dimensional witch? She has almost everything she wants… well, needs." Fai said.

"Give a gift to that dimensional bitch? No thanks." Kurogane mumbled.

"Oh come on now Kuro-chi! Don't be so mean! It's Christmas!"

"Kuro's a grinch! Kuro-grinch! Kuro-grinch!" Mokona joked, imitating Maru and Moro.

"What was that?!" Kurogane exclaimed, grabbing Mokona.

♥♥♥

As they entered the shop, they saw many different things. "Good afternoon," greeted a woman. "Welcome to Twin Bells." She smiled.

As they looked around, Kurogane said, "How are we supposed to give a gift to that witch when she already has a lot?!"

"You know Kuro-tan, as some always say: give love on christmas day. No greater gift is there than love. Even the man who has everything would be so happy if you would bring… give love on Christmas day—"

"Alright already!" Kurogane cut Fai off as he was reciting the lines of the song. Fai laughed.

Then something caught Sakura's eye. Picking it up, she asked, "Do you think she'll like this?" it was a snow globe. In it were two miniature people and a snowman.

"If you treasure it, then surely Yuko-san will like it!" Mokona replied.

"Mokona's right, hime." Syaoran said.

"If it wasn't for Yuko-san, then we wouldn't be able to go on our journey. I want to thank her…" Sakura said, holding the gift in her hands.

"Is this gift important to you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's a simple thing, but… I want to give it to her."

"I'm sure she'll like it then," Syaoran smiled. "Though it's simple to you, to her it may be different… since she does know all, and surely she'll know that you chose it yourself, you chose it with your heart."

"And besides, if you wish her to be happy this Christmas through your gift, and she wishes to be happy as well, then she really will, Sakura-chan" Fai added.

"That doesn't make sense." Kuro replied to the white wizard. The latter only laughed.

♥♥♥

"Thank you very much! Merry Christmas!" said the store owner as the gang left the shop. They had the gift wrapped and in a small box.

"Puu" Mokona said as he tried to contact Yuko through the other Mokona. The gem on Mokona's head glowed and emitted a beam of light. From the beam they saw Yuko, on her couch inside the shop.

"How's everything going? Are there any problems?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. We contacted you because… um…" Syaoran replied, then looked at Sakura who was behind him. She stepped forward and held out the gift.

"This is for you, Yuko-san! Merry Christmas!" she greeted with a smile.

Yuko looked surprised. But she got her composure and said, "Ah, thank you." She reached out to get the gift. "Should I get something in exchange? Since it's… Christmas, what do you want?" she added, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Well—" Kuro started. (We all know he wants his sword back XD)

"There's no need, right Sakura-chan?" Fai smiled, cutting Kurogane off.

"What?!" Kurogane said. Sakura nodded in agreement to Fai's statement.

Yuko smiled. "Thank you then. Merry… Christmas too." And with that said, the beam disappeared.

♥♥♥

_Sakura… Syaoran… Fai… Kurogane… everyone…_

_I know that each one of them has their own memories of Christmas… some sad, some happy… and I know that now, they all feel… somewhat lonely, not being able to spend it with people they love and treasure._

_But being together on this journey, I can feel that they are all happy. In each other's company. And surely, this Christmas will be a Christmas they'll always remember._

_A Christmas in their hearts._

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! And that's the other Christmas fic I've got for you guys! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!!!_

_Oh yeah, this is a crossover story with xxxHOLiC... I have another Christmas story of that manga, entitled; Let it Snow! Winter Wonderland_

_ Please check it out _

_Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas once again!!!!  
_


End file.
